Under that gypsy disguise
by Emily642
Summary: This is a prologue of my stories. This is the story of Amira, the wife of Zazu (who doesn't come in until later). When she abandons her royal duties to escape from an arrange marriage to a cruel prince, she tries to pursue a better life. But, first, let's see what leads to that and what her gypsy life was like. ZazuxOC (Rated T for later). ***ON HIATUS***
1. This is my story

**NFTA-Hello! So, this is my first Lion King fan fiction since the summer. I officially finished my first semester of college (and with a 3.5 GPA, may I add ;D) and since I have my whole Christmas break to myself (I might do ballet classes and I have therapy on my right hand. I might drop my online class, now I just found something to do), I have a lot of free time now! I have been so bored the WHOLE break and yesterday, it just clicked: Ooooh, I can write a real story now! For a while, I have been writing some fan fictions for **_**Princess & The Frog, Wreck-It Ralph **_**(See the movie! It's great! I may write a full-length story to it next year too) and **_**Monster's Inc.**_**, and I think it's time to write a TLK one again.**

**As I announced in the summer, I was going do another Zazu story based on the **_**Courage the Cowardly Dog **_**episode, **_**Bride of the Swamp Monster**_**.** **I was going to start it today. But thinking about it, it's WAY too over the top and a little stupid. ****So, FOR NOW, I'm just going to drop it. ****But, I still want to do a Zazu story. I have great 2 ideas of what to do for a story. And right now, I'm doing this. I may do my other idea in the future.**

**I got the idea a couple of months ago. This is a prologue of my stories. This is about Amira (Zazu's wife). It will show her royal life, how Katili got so evil, her adventures as a gyspy and a little bit of **_**Lion King III**_**. Zazu won't come in, of course, until later. Also, I might add a little surprise in the story too ;) Some of Amira's story may be inspired by Fantine from **_**Les Miserables **_**(Don't be surprise if I write fan ficition to that too ;D).**

**Thank you, and enjoy the story!**

**~Emily**

* * *

As everyone knows, I flew away from my home when I turned 18 to get away from my ex-fiance, Katili Asani Fumo, who's now a kindhearted duke. He's also married to my best friend from Pride Rock, Hiba Imane-Fumo.

I didn't return to my beautiful Birdistan for a long, long time. And I have Rafiki, the Great Lion King, Simba (yes, he's not a legend), and my beloved husband (and king), Zazu to thank for my return. A lot of my citizens wonder what my life was like when I was gone. Well, I would be curious too. So, I might as well tell you by writing a autobiography of my life. After all, with my queen, Nzuri being the queen, I can finally get free time to myself.

So, as you have figured out, I am Amira, the queen, well ex-queen, of Birdistan. And this is my story.


	2. Once Upon a Time

**NFTA-I'm sorry that this is so rushed towards the end. This was a REALLY boring chapter to write. I was just so bored, writing it. That's why I excluded the grandparents. It would take forever to do them. At first, this story might not be full of action. But, there will be action after Katili comes in. Have a great Christmas! :D**

**Meanings:**

**Azize and Fahari, see Lion King III.**

**Ewansiha=Secrets can't be bought**

**Payin=Eldest of Twins**

**Hanna=Grace**

**Abayomi=Pleasant meeting**

**Adhra=An apology (Chose it at random)**

* * *

Let me tell you a little story first:

_Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess in the kingdom of Birdistan. She was destined to be the next queen. So, as a result, she had to be married by her 18__th__ birthday to be the next queen. There were many suitors from all over Africa, and even over the world. She started to give up of finding true love because of their arrogance and greed. But then, a handsome prince from a kingdom not too far away arrived and swept her off her feet with his handsome looks, kind heart, and wit. They were in love immediately and were married just in the nick of time, and lived happily ever after._

But, do you know what happened during the "happily ever after"? Well, like that silly, elementary school song that you sing when two, little chicks like each other, says, "First comes lo_ve_, there comes marriage, and here comes *so and so* with a baby carriage…"

Cramped. That is my first feeling ever. I wanted to stretched, but couldn't. I didn't know why. I opened my eyes. My eyes were all gooey. My eyesight was mixed of yellow and black. I was so terrified. I am trapped and I can't see because of the goo and the darkness. I decided to fight this tiny spot. I kept on moving forward. Suddenly, I heard voices.

"THEY'RE HATCHING, THEY'RE HATCHING!" yelled a feminine voice. "Azize, they're hatching!" I stopped to hear what's going on. I heard some flopping noises, followed by a loud gasp and some excited chatter.

"Oh my gosh, there is a tiny crack." said a voice.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh." whispered a masculine voice. "My babies…"

"No, why did you stop?" said the first voice, who sounded concern. "Come on, honey. Go!" I knew immediately that this stranger was talking to me. So, I kept going. And going…

"It's definitely a boy!" said a older voice. "No girl can do that."

"Father," growled the first voice. "I am a girl."

"Sorry, Fahari." Finally, there was a cracking noise. I must be almost out.

"EVERYONE, LEAVE!" said a wise voice. "We don't want to confuse the chick to mistake someone else for her mother." I heard the fluttering noises, once again.

Suddenly, my eyesight became bright. I froze in fear.

"I SEE A BEAK!" yelled the first voice. I kept going. I felt something in my head as I stretched neck out. I opened my eyes as my eyesight became clear and I saw myself, wiggling out of the egg. I was finally out of it.

"Oh my gosh," whispered the familiar voice. "A girl!" I looked up and found myself face-to-face and eye-to-eye with a beautiful bird. She had green and red feathers with light blue eyes.

"A girl!" yelled a voice. "I HAVE A DAUGHTER!" Suddenly, I heard cheering. I was terrified. I was in the world for a few seconds and I had no idea what was going on. I let out a loud cry.

"Shhhhh…" whispered the beautiful bird. She wrapped her wings around my body and held me close to her. "It's okay. Mommy is here." I stopped crying to sink that in. "Yes, my dear, I'm your mommy." She gently held me near her face and put her beak to my cheek. I put my feather on my cheek, in confusion. "It's a kiss. When someone loves you, they kiss you." I smiled a tiny bit. Suddenly, I heard a gasp. There was a tall hornbill. He had purple and white feathers with brown eyes.

"Fahari…" he whispered as he walked to us. "She looks just like you. She's beautiful." His eyes were welled with tears. He was very handsome.

"Meet your daddy, lovely girl." said Fahari. Fahari, in care, handed me to my daddy. I snuggled close to him.

"Hello there, darling." he said, tears coming to his eyes. "I'm your daddy. You're so beautiful." I smiled. "Look at the purple on your cheeks." He laughed, which made me giggle.

Suddenly, there was cracking. I turned around and saw the 2 eggs. Two of them are starting to crack. I was confused, but understood when another bird came. The first bird looked just like Mother with her face and green feathers on her cheeks. Another girl followed with purple feathers like mine. She looked like Mommy too, but had a different beak and more chubby cheeks. My parents were in joy of having 3 girls around here.

"Can we see the princesses yet?" asked a female voice.

"Not yet, Adhra." called my mother as she put us in the nest. "In a minute."

"So, what should we name them?" asked Fahari. It took a while, but they finally named us, driving the subjects and doting grandparents crazy as they anxiously tried to meet us. I was named Amira, which means _princess _since I was, in fact, a princess, plus the future queen. What was a queen? I didn't know, but it sounded cool! My first sister (with the green feathers) was named Durrah since she was a "pearl" in my parents' eyes. My youngest look-a-like sister was Hanuni because she was already bubbly.

A little later after the naming was done and as soon as we decided to catch a quick nap…

"Okay, everyone!" said Azize. "Come in…" Soon enough, a storm of fellow hornbills came through. All of them were "awww"ing and cooing.

"Congratulations, my queen." said one.

"They look just like their mothers." said another. Suddenly, we heard laughter. It was actually really scary.

"Oh, it's Rafiki!" cried a nursemaid. Everyone cleared as one of our grandmothers gave us back to Mother. Then, a huge, bizarre creature popped up through our hole without warning, laughing like a manic. The three of us were terrified and started crying immediately.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to scare the babies." said the mandrill, embarrassed. Father laughed.

"It's ok, Rafiki." said Azize, hugging his palm. "It's great to see you again." He turned to Mother. "Fahari, time to present our daughters." Father walked to us.

"Come, sweetie." he cooed to me, picking me up. "Meet your future subjects!" I looked back and saw Durrah and Hanuni, being carried by Mother. As I was leaving the hole, I heard a loud fanfare. Soon, I was blinded by the sun, followed by cheering. I looked around and was amazed by the sight of the world. It was huge and beautiful with the grass and the trees. The sky was so blue with the white clouds. I noticed the crowd. A lot of hornbills. I immediately became terrified and confused.

"Look at the big world, darling." he whispered to me. Afterwards, he bounced down the branches to reach the ground. That replaced the anxiety with joy as I giggled with the bouncing. We soon reached to the grass. Our parents gently dropped us, leaving us with Rafiki. He began to shake his coconut. We giggled at the coconut and tried to catch it. Then, he put it down and moved me away from my sisters.

"Old Rafiki isn't going to hurt you," he soothed as I started to fight. My mother moved with me to make me feel safe. My father stayed behind with my sisters. Rafiki grabbed the coconut and smothered its juice on my forehead. Confused, I tried to reach it, but my wings were tiny. Laughter erupted as I became frustrated. I was then distracted by Rafiki, sprinkling something on my face. I sneezed it out with, "Awww"s reaching out. Another fanfare reached out.

"Presenting your Princesses," announced the majordomo, Ewansiha, a white hornbill with a black stripe all over his body from his. "Princess Durrah Hanna and Princess Hanuni Abayomi." Rafiki grabbed my sisters and reached them to the sky with everyone cheering and bowing. I heard sniffling from my parents. "And your future queen, Princess Amira Panyin!" Rafiki exchanged my sisters with me. Instead of fighting, I went along with it. Rafiki raised me to the sky and looked as everyone started to bow. I smiled happily as everyone welcomed us to the world.


	3. The Portrait

**NFTA-So sorry I didn't update. I couldn't think of anything. I finally just got an idea, plus the whole story pretty much! Here is the new chapter! The next chapter should be up by this weekend.**

**~Emily**

**Meanings:**

**Madaha=Elegant**

**Gitonga=Rich**

* * *

The next thing I remember was our portrait. Oh, I hated it. However, at the same time, entertaining. Sitting there for however how long it was. 3-4 hours? I wanted to crawl my way outside to the big, wonderful world. But, no. Instead, I was wearing a huge puffy, pink dress that I could not move in and a huge crown. I did not understand that Hanuni and Durra just had light, pretty tiaras while I had a heavy, gaudy crown. The three of us were squirming in my parents' wings.

"Please, be patient, love." said my father to me through his teeth repeatedly as I tried to get off.

"Please tell your daughters to stop squirming!" snapped the painter repeatedly. Finally, one of my grandmothers, Madaha kept on marching to the painter to tell him stop being rude.

"Do you know who you are speaking to?" scolded Madaha with her big, black hat. "My son, AKA the King of Birdistan."

"Madame, I'm working!" said the painter with his French accent. "Don't interrupt!"

"And do you know who you are TALKING to, this very moment?" she yelled, rising up her pink purse to smack him with it. "The Queen of…" My grandfather, Gitonga grabbed her wing and broke the two apart.

"Madaha," he nervously chuckled, pushing her aside. "Please, sweetheart. Let the sparrow do his work."

"Sparrow?!" snapped the painter. He threw down the easel and paintbrushes in fury. He jabbed his finger on Gitonga's chest. "I, your Majesty, am a French Grouse."

"And we are Eastern yellow-billed hornbills!" interrupted Madaha. "And we don't have a hissy fit over it." Faster than you can say, "Prim Donna", the two were in an intense argument as Gitonga literally had to get between the two budding heads to stop the fighting. The three of us was giggling the whole time as we saw the three, acting "goofy" with the colorful painter with a moustache, a nervous, skinny bird, getting crushed, and a fat, large hornbill, battling it out. My parents smiled at the sight of our laugher.

"I can see where you got your calm, peaceful temperature from." whispered Fahari, watching my poor grandpa struggle. But, Azize ignored the comment, gently picking me up.

"Sir, sir!" yelled Azize, snapping his feathers with me, in his other wing.

"Pierre! The Great Pierre!" snapped the painter, his face hot and red.

"Whatever," said my father. "Can we just finish it? My daughters are antsy." The painter took a quiet minute to cool down as he picked up his things and put fresh paint on the easel.

"My sincere apologies, Your Majesties." he said, politely and calmly.

"I would never think you would apologize," said Madaha, snootily. The painter growled as he started to concentrated once again.

"Not you," he growled.

* * *

A hour later, we were done.

"The painting is gorgeous!" gasped Fahari. "Thank you." It did look beautiful with the three of us in the wings of our parents, wearing dresses, jewels, and tiaras/crown. The background was in pretty shades of blues as my parents wore their finest robes, jewels and crowns. We wanted to touch it, but it was drying off. Plus, I was being fed a bottle of milk and my wings were fastened on the bottle.

"Hungry princess, hungry princess." whispered my mother over and over again, bouncing me up and down.

"Thank you, Pierre." said Azize, shaking his wing.

"Anything for a King and Queen." said Pierre, beaming with pride. "Now, I have a request." I heard my mother blow out. He was hard to work with in the beginning. What is it now?

"Yes?" asked Azize.

"Let me hold the future Queen," beamed Pierre as if he was a 5 year old, begging for candy with his wings clasped.

"Ok, then." said Mother, walking to him. "Want to say hi to the nice bird?" He laughed, happily. My mother gave me to him, holding me with both of his wings.

"You are wuch wa wute wittle waby." fondled the painter. "Wook wat wou." But, all I could focus on was his huge moustache. So long, curly, and hairy.

"YOOOOOOOOOOW!" yelled Pierre as I pulled at it, laughing. My mother grabbed me.

"I'm so sorry, Pierre. She's just a baby. Want to hold her sisters? Hanuni is asleep and Durra is calm." Pierre, catching his temper, exhaled and kissed my mother's wing.

"I'm good, my queen. It's a hard, long flight to Paris." said the painter. My father paid him with berries and Pierre was on his way, but not before, he and my grandmother exchange death glares.

"Sorry about my wife's temper." said Gitonga with a sheepish grin on his face. Pierre humped with his head held up high and left.


	4. Everything the Sunlight touches

**NFTA-Well, this is embarrassing. I accidentally called Fahari by her granddaughter's best friend's name, Furaha. Awkward, I'm going to change that in the other chapters. So sorry O_O**

**Quick note. I just planned the whole story out. It's a long story. I'm trying to put up a new chapter every day, so I can finish this before or at least most of the chapters when school begin in late January. But, some days, a chapter will not be published. For example, pretty soon (Probably this Wednesday), I'm going to NYC for the day, so obviously, no chapters then.**

**Have a great new year, everyone! See you next year :D**

* * *

The rest of my baby months were not interesting. Just learning how to eat on my own, learning how to talk and walk, growing our feathers etc. No big deal. Let's fast forward to when my sisters and I were toddlers. In fact, let's go to an important day to me. Hanuni, Durra, and I were best friends when we were kids. Even though we had fights now and then. We would do almost everything together. One of our favorite activities that we did together? Sneak to the kitchen and get cookies. And one day, we did just that after breakfast.

"Can I be the leader?" whined Hanuni, who had red and purple feathers.

"No," I whispered with my new purple and white feathers. "You got us caught the last time."

"Why are you always the leader?"

"Yeah." said Durra with dark green and white feathers. "You are always the leader."

"'Cause, I'm the oldest." I boasted with a prideful tone in my voice. "And I'm going to be the queen."

"So what?" said Durra. "I'm the middle bird."

"Please." begged Hanuni.

"No, you went the last time." I said.

"I never went." groaned Durra.

"Please?"

"NO, STOP!"

We went back to the dining room, so we can reposition ourselves.

"I'm leading next!" snapped Durra. I rolled my eyes and ignored her as I lead them.

"Look, a cart!" I harked. We crawled into the last shelf of the cart and tried to hide our giggles.

"Amira?" called out a voice. It was our mother's. Being a little girl who loves her mommy, I started to leave, but Durra put her wing in the way.

"No, we're going to get caught." scolded Durra. She was right.

"Amira, darling!"

I continued to ignore the voice. Afterwards, we started to move. By the numerous conversations, the sinks pouring water, and the clinging and clanging of forks and spoons, we were in the kitchen.

"We're in the kitchen!" I exclaimed. I lifted the curtain carefully. The pantry was across the room.

"What are we going to do?" whispered Durra. "We're busted."

"Easy!" I boasted. "We have to push our way!"

"I'll push my wings on the floor." Durra volunteered. I gently lifted the curtain.

"Go straight!" I commanded.

My sisters pushed and pushed.

"Oh boy!" exclaimed Hanuni. "I bet we're almost there." She sneakily lifted the curtain. Yeah, a few millimeters aren't "almost there".

"Are we there?" Durra asked. We shook our heads.

"You're going too slow." I said. "Go faster."

"Excuse me, everyone!" said a worried voice. It was my mother's.

"Good morning, your Majesty." said the workers at once.

"Queen Fahari," said a voice. I recognized that as the main chef. "You look lovely as..."

"Quick! While they're distracted!" I cried. We quickly scrolled the floors, not paying attention of what our mother is saying.

"I have a surprise for Amira!" I finally heard. I gasped and jolted out.

"FOR ME?!" I cried, running to my mommy's wings.

"Noooooo!" cried my sisters. Fahari gasped.

"Girls," she said with a smirk. "Are you trying to sneak cookies out…AGAIN?"

"You got us caught, you hypocrite!" cried Hanuni. She started to cry, running to our mommy, who laughed at Hanuni saying that. She picked up Hanuni, My mother smiled and kissed Hanuni, who in return, smiled sweetly.

"Girls, stop picking on each other." said my mother with her smile, fading. "And sneaking to the kitchen. You know what you were doing was dangerous?"

"It was?" we all gasped.

"Oh, yes." said my mother. "You could…"

"Mommy, what's the surprise?" I interrupted.

"Oh, yes." gasped Fahari, gently dropping Hanuni. "Amira, as the future queen, I need to show you something."

"Can we come, Mommy?" asked Durra.

"I'll show it to you later, girls." said Fahari before hugging and kissing my sisters. "Right now, I'm going to give your sister a serious talk." My sisters groaned.

"Okay." they said in unison.

* * *

"Now, open your eyes." I heard my mother said. I opened my eyes and widened them.

"Whoa!" I gasped. It was a view of all Birdistan.

"I wanted to wake you up during the sunrise." I heard my mother say as I climbed down. "But, that is too early for a fledgling." I walked closer to the edge. Birdistan was gorgeous! Especially from here. I could go here forever.

"This is so cool." I said, admiring the view.

"I'm glad you love it, Ami." said my mother, joining me. "Cause this will be all yours someday." I gasped.

"Really?!" I cried happily with my wings on my neck. Fahari laughed.

"You're going to be the queen, remember?" she smiled.

"Oh yeah." I chuckled.

"Just remember this." said Fahari. She started to point to the kingdom. "Birdistan is just what the sunlight touches." I then noticed the trees that guard the tiny kingdom.

"Well, what about what's behind the trees?" I asked, confused.

"That's outside the kingdom," she warned in a serious tone. "You can never go outside there alone."

"Why?"

"Africa is a dangerous place, love. There are criminals and predators like hyenas; all kinds of danger."

"But, I thought a queen can do anything she wants." My mother smiled.

"There's more to being a queen than getting your way all the time."

"There's more?"

"Yes. And you will learn this in your queen lessons, which will start soon."

"Queen lessons? Oh boy!"

Fahari smiled, scooped me up, and gave me a kiss on the head.

"You are very pretty," she said, eyeing me up and down. "Your prince will surely love you."

"Mama, who's my prince?"

Fahari suddenly became uncomfortable. She took me to her back.

"Well…doll. Your father and I….we don't know yet."

"Are you ok?" I asked as she flew me down to the royal playroom, where my sisters are playing with our dolls.

"Yes, I am." she sighed. "Just tired. Go play with your sisters." She kissed my cheek and flew off.


	5. Everyone deserves the chance to fly!

**NFTA-HAPPY 2013!**

**SO sorry that I haven't updated. Got so caught up with my life and laziness. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**"So, if you care to find me... **

**Look to the western sky! As someone told me lately: **

**"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!" **

**And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free!**

** To those who'd ground me, take a message back from me.**

** Tell them how I am defying gravity...**

** I'm flying high...**

** Defying gravity...**

**And soon I'll match them in renown."**

**~Wicked, Defying Gravity**  


* * *

Once Fahari left, Hanuni and Durra stopped playing with their dolls.

"Why was Mommy acting weird?" asked Durra, putting down her princess doll. I shrugged and dived in the toy box for a doll to play with.

"What did Mommy show you?" asked Hanuni.

"A view of Birdistan," I said, focused on grabbing a stuffed lion. The two gasped and stood up.

"I wanna see!" cried Hanuni.

"Let's go!" said Durra. The two headed for the door. I dropped my lion and called back,

"WAIT FOR ME!"

"It is the perfect time to learn how to fly!" said a voice behind me. It was my daddy. We all gasped in excitement.

"Right now?" asked Durra.

"Tomorrow, Durra." corrected Azize, picking her up. "Tomorrow is going to be windy, so we'll teach you after breakfast."

* * *

And that's what we did. Our parents took us to a pretty low branch on our tree. Perfect height. It's pretty high, but if we fall on the ground, we'll be safe. My parents showed us how to fly for 5 minutes.

"Flap those wings!" coached my mother, flapping her big, beautiful wings. The three of us flapped them until we were exhausted.

"Mommy, my wing are tired!" Hanuni cried, plopping down to the door to a nearby room. She laughed.

"Ok, take a break." she smiled.

"So, what do we do?" asked my father like a teacher.

"You wait until there's wind below your wings." said Durra.

"Then, you jump when you're sure that you will be safe!" I added.

"Then, you flap." said Hanuni.

"That's the way." said my father. "Now, who will go first?" We all squirmed and fight with each other until…

"Hanuni, since you're the youngest, you'll go first." said Azize. Hanuni snootily humped and put her face in the air. She didn't pay attention and fell off the branch. My parents gasped.

"FLY, HANUNI!" they yelled. She stopped panicking and flapped her wings. She was doing it. She's hovering on the air.

"I'm flying!" she cried, happily.

"Not yet." said Fahari, excited. "Just try to move…"

"Ooof!" Hanuni fell on her butt after hovering for a few seconds. My parents flew to her and praised her with hugs and kisses.

"You're almost there!" squealed my mother, squeezing my father and my sister.

"Oh, precious!" said my father as my mother attacked her with kisses. "A little bit more."

"If only your grandparents could come today," said my mother. "Your grandmothers would smother you more with kisses than me!" She laughed.

"Can we try again?" asked Hanuni, wiping the kisses.

"In a few minutes, sweetheart." said Dad, putting her on his back. "Let's watch your big sisters."

* * *

Durra looked down at the edge of the branch and gasped in realization.

"Mama, I'm scared of heights!" she said, tears welling up.

"Don't look down!" said my father. "That's the secret!"

"What if I die?" she cried.

"You won't, you just saw your sister falling on the ground. She was unscathed!"

"Unscathed?"

"Not injured," said my father, assuredly. "If we picked a higher branch, we'd have a problem!"

"Can someone catch me?" she asked.

"Ok." nodded my father. "Ewansiha?" The majordomo flew down from the tree.

"On it!" he called from below. "I will catch you, Princess." She nodded and stood up. Durra ran and jumped. All of us gasped. She was flying!

"DURRA, YOU'RE DOING IT!" screamed my parents.

"I'm flying, I'm flying!" called Durra. She flew around a couple of circles. Jealousness took over my body. I wanted to be the FIRST to fly. I am going to be the QUEEN, not her. I should be the FIRST. Durra, beaming, finally returned to the branch where my father swooped her and threw her in the air before catching her. All of the staff gathered to congratulate the happy princess. I stormed to the dining room, crawled under the table, and cried, hoping no one would find me. They might as well make Durra the queen.

"Amira?" called my mother.

"Where did she go?" called a butler. I crawled more deeper. But, of course, my mother found me right away.

"What are you…" Her smiled faded when she saw my crying face. She knew right away what the matter was. "Oh, Ami." I heard some footsteps and conversations of concern.

"It's not fair!" I cried. "I SHOULD be the first to fly, not her!" My mother shooed the bystanders and snuggled next to me under the dark table.

"Because you're going to be the queen?"

"Yes!" My mother laid down on her back and put me on her stomach.

"I had the same problem as you. Your uncle was the first to fly. He is the youngest and…" She chuckled. "The clumsiest. I was confused and mad." She took my wings. "Amira, let me tell you what my mother told me."

"What?" I whined.

"First, you won't get what you want all the time. Even as a pampered princess AND the future queen. I know that you WANTED to be the first to fly." She chuckled. "Believe me, EVERYONE wants to be the first fly. But, you didn't get it. It's ok."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. And second, you saw Hanuni. She was almost there to flying completely. Everyone learns on their own pace. Hanuni is almost there. Durra picked it up right away."

"How about me, Mommy?" I asked.

"Well, we need to find out, shall we?" She wiped my eyes with her feathers, kissed my forehead, and led me out. I walked out, holding my mother's wing.

"Awww, there's Amira, You feeling better?" etc. were greeted to me by several servants.

"She's fine, she's fine." snapped my mother, in hopes that I don't cry again. I went to the branch and exhaled.

"I got you, Ami." called out Ewansiha. "If you need me."

"You can do this." I thought.

"Go Ami!" called out voices.

I leaped. I flapped my wings, but failed to fly.

"Nice try, Amira!" said Ewansiha who caught me. He led me back to the branch.

"Try again." said my father. I did a couple of more times. I failed. I hovered for a couple of seconds, but didn't made any progress.

"Let's take a break!" said my mother, picking me up. "And watch Hanuni, flying."

"I will never fly!" I said, crying.

"Now, darling. Remember what I told you? You'll fly in your own time!"

That day, Hanuni succeeded in learning to how to fly, but I didn't. Upset, I refused to try again for the rest of the weekend.

* * *

A few days later after watching my sisters enjoy the air and freedom, I decided to try again. I made sure that I was in a pretty low part of the tree, so I wouldn't kill myself, trying…literally. I looked down on my parents, who were giving a speech. On what? I didn't care, but all I knew was: It's a windy day. Perfect.

I went on the branch and exhaled.

"You wait until there's wind below your wings." I thought to myself. "Then, you jump when you're sure that you will be safe! Then, you flap." I braced myself.

"YOUR MAJESTY, YOUR DAUGHTER IS GOING TO JUMP OFF!" gasped a reporter. And I jumped. I heard more gasping from my parents, the reporters, and the citizens.

"FLAP!" I thought. I flapped my wings. Hey, I'm hovering! I moved straight forward. Oh my gosh, I'm traveling. Then, I spread my wings and let the wind take over.

"I'M FLYING, EVERYONE!" I screamed. Everyone applause.

"The future queen's flying!" announced the reporters. I glided over the audience and to my parents. My father opened his wings to catch me. I made it. Everyone cheered.

"Oh, my dear!" He chuckled, hugging me. "What a surprise! And a perfect time!" He attacked me with kisses.

"See, Amira?" injected my mother. "You needed to take your time." She winked. I looked at the audience, who gave me a standing ovation. Photographers were snapping their cameras at me while I sat there in my father's wings, beaming. That will always be one of the best days of my life.


	6. First Day of School

**NFTA-I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a week! I'm currently writing another FF, so PLEASE check it out and review!**

**Sorry that the chapter is short. I was going to make a part where Amira learns how to walk properly, but I decided to make it a cliffhanger. ;) Next chapter, which will come ASAP, I'm going to have an announcement. So, stay tuned.**

**Name meaning:**

**Gabra=Gift of offering**

**BTW: The last part is from **_**Lion King **_**and Elizabeth is a recurring character now.**

* * *

"Amira, wake up," whispered a voice. I fluttered my eyes to my nursemaid, Elizabeth, who is from England.

"Good morning, buddy," smiled Elizabeth. She kissed my head.

"Hi, Liz," I said. "Where are my mommy and daddy?"

"They and the majordomo are getting ready for your queen lessons," said Elizabeth, warmly. I gasped in happiness.

"Oh my feathers," I responded. "That's right!"

"So, we have to get you ready, don't we?" asked Elizabeth. I hopped off my nest.

"Yes, we do!" I yelled, running to the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my business.

* * *

"I'm so excited!" I said as Elizabeth brushed my hair. "That I could die!" She laughed.

"You're going to have the best teachers, my dear," she said, fluffing it. "We should know. They have experience."

"I wonder what Hanuni and Durra are going to learn," I said. "Since they're just going to be princesses." Elizabeth leaned to meet my eyes.

"No, dear," she said, putting her wing on my shoulder. "They're not going to school with you."

"Oh, what are they doing then?" I asked.

"I really don't know," shrugged Elizabeth. She stood up and brushed my feathers. "Almost done getting ready," she said. "Need to do your feathers. A princess always has to look her best, no matter what."

* * *

After that was done, we flew to the dining room, where I saw my sisters about to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To school," said Durra.

"Yeah, I was just wondering about that," I said, taking my seat at the table.

"Daddy, we're going to be the most popular girls in the class," said Hanuni, prideful. My dad dropped her to the floor.

"Durra, Hanuni," said my father, cautiously. My sisters gathered them around. "You might be popular and get a _lot _of attention. But, girls. In reality, these commoners are just as good as all of you. Don't look down onthem, and ALWAYS be nice to them. Promise?"

"Promise," said my sisters, hugging him. My mother leaned on the door and crossed her wings, smiling lovingly and proudly at my fathers and sisters.

"Hey, wait!" I said as I received my breakfast of berries and ladybugs. "I want to make friends! Why can't I have friends?"

"Oh dear, you will," promised my mother, walking to me. "We're setting a group for you. Ok?"

"Ok, good!" I said. I took a fork and began my breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, I flew to a room in the higher level. We had a private study and it was the biggest room. It was a mix of a classroom, a library, and a spot for quiet reading. My parents lead me to a desk.

"Now, this is not _all _fun and games," warned my father. "Not only are you learning the responsibilities and the postures of being a queen, but you are also learning what your sisters are learning." My father grabbed some textbooks and put them on my desk. "The history of Birdistan and your ancestors, math, biology, and literature." My jaw drops over the huge, fancy textbooks.

"Am I learning ALL of this?" I asked, nervous.

"Oh no," said my father, taking out some kids-size books. "Well, you are. But from _these _books...for now." I sighed in relief. My father smirked.

"Today, Mommy is going to teach you," said my father. "I have some things to take care off, okay?"

"Okay," I said.

"Have a nice day!" said my father, kissing my cheek and flying off.

I thought today was going to be exciting, but I was disappointed. My head was rested on my wing as my mother dragged on about the history of my kingdom.

"And in 1653..." said my mother. "Your great-great-great…" She finally noticed that I was bored.

"You're bored, aren't you?" asked my mother, compassionally. I nodded.

"I'm sorry, Ami." said my mother, walking to me. "I should have known that a little fledging like yourself can't store this much information. Let me fast-forward to your grandparents." I perked up and smiled.

"Yeah!" I said. My mother took something out the drawer, and showed me 2 photo frames with black and white photos.

"That's my mother, Queen Anga Gabra Chriy Wean the II." she pointed. "Aka your grandmother. On her coronation day."

"Wow, she looks so young!" I said, amazed. She looked so beautiful with her jewels, crown, and gown. "She looks like you."

"You mean us?" she winked.

"Well, where's your coronation photo?" I asked. My mother put down the photo frames and grabbed another one on her desk. There they were: My parents on their coronation.

"You look so beautiful," I said. "I love your dress, Mommy."

"And you're going to wear it at your coronation!"

I gasped.

"Really?"

"Yup." My focus was switched to my father's.

"Daddy looked so handsome." My mother gasped.

"Oh, that reminds me!" she said, putting down the photograph. "During dinner, your father and I have a umm..surprise for you!" I gasped.

"What is it?" I asked, excitedly.

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise, wouldn't it?" my mother smirked.

"Well, I'll act surprised!" My mother laughed.

"Nice try! Now, come. We have to get back to your lessons."


	7. The Surprise

**NFTA-I'm REALLY sorry it took so long. I got really busy last week.**

**So, guys. Sorry to be the bearer of the bad news, but this is going to be the last chapter in a while. College is beginning in 2 weeks, so I want to enjoy my last week. I do not know when Chapter 8 is going to be up with commitments and homework, it could be a couple of months or a couple of weeks, I don't know. I'll update it ASAP. Katili was supposed to be appear in this chapter, but I decided that this would be better as a cliffhanger.**

**See you guys soon!**

**~Emily**

**NAME MEANINGS:**

**Kafil=Protector (Ironic name, trust me!)**

* * *

"So, how was your first day of school, girls?" asked my father as our dinners were served.

"It was good," we responded.

"I made a lot of friends today!" boasted Hanuni. "About 4."

"Very good, Hanuni," said my father, taking a worm.

"Well, I learned how to count to 10!" said Durra before Hanuni talked about her new friends.

"Oh really?" asked my mother. "Count."

"1.…2.…3.…7..."

Hanuni laughed.

"No, it's 1, 2, 3, 4 5, 6, 9, 8."

"No, you skipped 7!" argued my sister.

"No, that comes later!"

"Well, at school today," I interrupted. "I learned how to do this." I got off my chair and walked gracefully and politely around the table with my neck up.

"Wow," sarcastslly said Durra.

"You learned how to walk," said Hanuni, rolling her eyes.

"Ladies," scolded my parents, "please!"

"So, Mommy? What's my surprise?" I asked, excitedly. My father gasped.

"Thanks, Ami for reminding me," said my father, getting up and walking to the kitchen. "Everyone, come in here! I have big news! Get all of the servants!" I gasped in excitement.

"Oooh, it's going to be huge," I squealed.

"Do WE get a surprise, Mama?" asked Durra.

"No, dear." said my mother. "It's an ENEROMOUS queen thing." Hanuni stomped her feet.

"It's not fair! She gets EVERYTHING!" she argued.

"Yeah, Mama!" added Durra. "You like her better than us!"

My mother tried to control my yelling sisters, and they finally stopped when she whispered something.

"Girls, sit down," said my father in a serious tone. We sat down, and the last few servants gathered.

"Thank you, everyone," said Azize. "I gathered you here because we have big news." Everyone whispered in wonder. Azize beckoned me and I waddled to his wings.

"As all of you know," said Azize, as I made myself comfy on his lap. "Amira is the heir to the Birdistan throne. Because of this, Amira has to get married to a prince or a bird of her choosing. Well, today, I visited my good friend, King Kafil of Shaio and…" His eyes moved to mine and lifted my chin. "Amira, my dear, you're betrothed." Everyone gasped and applauded. I was confused. What does this have to do with finding a prince?

"Betrothed?" I asked.

"Darling," joined my mother. "You're promised to Daddy's good friend's son."

"Promised?"

"Meaning that you are marrying his son!" said my parents at the same time. I jumped off my fathers' lap.

"Ewwww!" I yelled, "I am NOT marrying him!"

"I knew this would happen," grumbled my mother.

"And why not?" asked my father, grabbing my wings.

"That's so weird!" I yelled. "I don't like boys!"

"Honey, you're not marrying Prince Katili until you're 18. We scheduled your wedding the day after your 18th birthday."

"I don't care!" I yelled, crying. "I am not getting married!" I flew to my room. I curled in my bed.

"Amira, I thought you wanted a Prince Charming?" asked my mother, smiling.

"Well, that was before I found out that I'm marrying a boy!" My mother laughed.

"What's so funny?" I sniffed.

"The irony," she smiled, picking up. "Look, the idea of getting married may be scary, but don't worry. You'll be fine!"

"What if Tortellini doesn't like me?" I asked, wiping my eye.

"Katili," smirked my mother. "Well, you two are just fledglings. So, it could take some time to like each other. As you get older, you will react differently to people. Besides girls and boys started to have _certain _feelings with each other as they get older."

"Ewwww!" I squealed. "And I don't know Katili!"

"Well, honey," said my mother. "As we were going to tell you, you're meeting Prince Katili tomorrow for the public announcement."

"Really?" I asked. I smiled a little. I was getting excited.

"Mmm hmm," I said. "So, you two will get to know each other tomorrow afternoon."

"I'm actually excited," I said.

"Good," said my mother. "Right now, you and you sister will take a good bath and get REALLY groomed, so you can look lovely for your Prince Charming."

* * *

My mother tucked me in my bed.

"You really smell good," said my father, watching behind Fahari. "And that pink dress will look lovely on you." I nodded.

"And you and Mommy had a good talk?"

"Yup. I'm excited now, but nervous."

"Of course, you are," said my mother. "It's normal."

"I hope he likes me." I said.

"Don't worry, why would anyone not like you?" winked my father. I smiled. My parents kissed me and flew to their room. It took me awhile to fall asleep. I was just so nervous over what tomorrow afternoon will have in store for me. Will he be Prince Charming or a spoiled brat?


End file.
